Containers are normally fitted with closure caps which are frequently molded plastic cap members. Shaker tops having a plurality of orifices generally are used with such closure caps where the contents of the container comprise granular substances, such as baby powder, salt, or the like. There are many examples of molded closures equipped with shaker tops, including, for example, devices where a portion of the end piece or top of the dispensing cap is pivotable from a closed position to an open shaker dispensing position. The pivoting top is often difficult to work with because, after initially being opened, it is either difficult to close and/or reopen. Another problem is that the pivoting top, when open, often tends to wave back and forth and thus obstruct the flow of the container contents being dispensed. Also, even when the pivoting top is in the closed position, it is still possible for granular contents in the container to exit through the orifices in light of the clearance that normally exists between the orifices and the pivoting top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,250 of Foster discloses a plastic closure cap which holds its pivotable flap in the closed position and provides a visual indication as to whether the product has been opened prior to purchase by a consumer. After an initial opening of the container, the pivotable flap may be releasably held in a closed position by lugs which engage the edge of an opening. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,181 of Kozlowski et. al discloses a condiment bottle cap including a pivotable lid having a plurality of spaced flanges on the underside of the lid adapted to engage an edge of the hole opening with either an interference or friction fit. The disclosed caps do not include resilient means on their skirts to securely retain the flap in the closed position.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a shaker closure not heretofore known which can readily and easily be opened and closed and which can be securely locked in the closed position.
It is a further object to provide the above shaker closure cap with an improved means for plugging or sealing the orifices of the shaker cap when the hinged top is in the closed position to prevent small amounts of granular contents from passing through the orifices.